The present invention relates in general to a rear seat audio and video entertainment system for a passenger vehicle, and more specifically to an architecture for a multimedia entertainment system using a head unit adapted for easy expansion to include a rear seat audio and video entertainment system.
Audio and video entertainment systems integrated in vehicles such as cars, mini-vans, and sport utility vehicles are becoming popular. Special systems for rear seat passengers to watch videos and play video games have been developed.
Portable, self-contained audio and video units are available that can be used-in vehicles and which can even be connected to a vehicle power source. However, integration of audio and video entertainment products into or with a vehicle provide significant advantages in terms of usability and convenience. Furthermore, performance can be improved by interconnecting the entertainment components with the vehicle audio system so that audio can be reproduced over the main vehicle speakers.
Integrating these audio and video systems into a vehicle has an associated cost. Since not all purchasers of a particular model of vehicle may desire to purchase the enhanced video entertainment system, it becomes necessary to produce vehicles with and without such a system. On the other hand, nearly all vehicles are manufactured with an audio system, typically including a radio and at least one playback mechanism for prerecorded media such as audio cassettes or compact discs. The need to obtain distinct audio system components (i.e., an audio system main unit adapted to work with rear seat video entertainment enhancements and a different main unit which does not) and the necessity to coordinate manufacture of different vehicle installations further adds to the total manufacturing costs.